My Heart Was Meant For You
by H6p8gv
Summary: What if Sophie saw Charlie from her hotel balcony...how could that change the course of the story?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I would like to ounce again thank my great friend hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the story we hope you like it like last time there will be a number of related one shots.

From the hotel balcony Verona was a beautiful city. It had old world charm with its cobblestone streets and stone villas. Yet, as I gazed out at the many buildings in front of me my thoughts were on my time here in Italy. Since coming here on a pre honeymoon trip with my fiancee, Victor, I had discovered the Secretaries of Juliet, a group of women who answered letters written by people seeking advice from Shakespeare's famous tragic heroine, Juliet. In my acquaintance with them I stumbled across a worn letter that would change my life. The letter was written by a woman named Claire Wyman nee Smith when she was just fifteen and by answering her I met her and her grandson, Charlie. Together we went on a journey to find Lorenzo, Claire's lost love. Along with the search for Lorenzo I found myself getting closer to both Claire and Charlie. Claire reminded me of my grandmother with her calm, maternal demeanor and Charlie, well despite our less than cordial beginning, he found his way into my heart.

Yet, I was still an engaged woman!

I rested my hand in my palm and sighed as my thoughts turned to Charlie. I could still taste his scent on my lips from where I had kissed him on the cheek. He smell reminded me of something citrusy like oranges. It was so different from Victor who smelled like wine and flour. They were both passionate; Victor about cooking and Charlie about helping others in need. Yet they were very different. Victor was more laid back and Charlie, he was so infuriating at times. There were times when he would say something and anger flared within me and there were other times when he could be so loving and gentlemanly; like helping Claire with her search despite his disbelief in her finding Lorenzo or when he walked me back to my room.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of a car. Turning my head to the left I saw a familar dark silver car-one that i've spent the past few days riding in. My heart started pounding as I saw it and a figure standing besides it. Charlie was standing by its trunk staring up at me. He was still wearing his khaki pants, black under-shirt and unbuttoned blue shirt he was wearing earlier. My heart soared at the sight of him and the question of why he was there formed on the tip of my tongue. Before I could call to him I heard a noise behind me. I was able to stand up straighter before being swept into a pair of warm arms. Arms belonging to Victor. I pulled away from him to look back at Charlie but he and his car were gone. My heart ached at his absence. In that moment I made a decision; one which I'd never thought I'd ever make.

I turned back to Victor who was facing me while talking on his cell phone again. He spoke of mushrooms and wine so he probably was speaking to one of his restaurant's vendors. "Victor?"

He put his hand over the phones speakers. "Yeah, Sophie,"

"Can we go inside?" I hope he didn't hear the slight nervousness in my voice.

"Um, sure." He talked a couple of minutes more to the other person on the phone and hung up.

I led the way into the living room area of our hotel room. There was a couch and a couple of chairs around a brown coffee table. The couch and chairs were covered in neutral colored fabric. Victor sat in one of the chairs and I sat on the couch next to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Victor..I..."

He interrupted me, sadness lacing his voice. "You're going to say you want us to go our separate ways aren't you?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. I didn't have to ask how he knew what I was thinking. Victor could read my expressions. "I love you, I do but we basically came here on a honeymoon and we didn't mind spending time away from each other. It's not supposed to be like that. We should want to spend all of our time together. "

"I do want to spend time with you but I also have a restaurant I'm trying to get off the ground."

I smiled sadly. "I know and I adore your passion for cooking but I feel like I've changed and now we are going down different paths."

"Is there anything I can say to change your mind?" His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"No."

"I love you, Sophie."

"I know. And I'll always love you too but I don't think we're right for each other anymore." I stood and went over to him. I gave him a small hug and kiss on the cheek. "I hope that you find happiness again someday..."

"You too..." he said quietly as I grabbed my still packed suitcase and headed out to our rented car.

I started towards Lorenzo's villa assuming thats where Charlie would drive back to. As I drove, I searched for Charlie's car to no avail. Frustrated, I was about to pull over to re-strategize my plan when a dark silver car on the side of the road garnered my attention. I pulled in behind it knowing in my heart that it was Charlie's. Turning the engine off, I slowly walked closer to the car. Charlie was sitting with his back toward me on its hood.

"Charlie," I called out as soon as I was in hearing distance.

His body tensed as he turned sideways and looked at me. "Sophie?"

The question of what I was doing there was clearly written on his face.

"I saw you on the street outside my hotel but you left before we could speak."

" You were so deep in thought that I didn't want to disturb you," he answered, his face returning to a less questioning expression.

I frowned. "You wouldn't have disturbed me. What were you doing there?"

He stood tentatively and started walking, stopping a few feet in front of me. "I, um, wanted to talk to you..."

Charlie never stammered so he must have been uncomfortable.

"But then I saw you with the dark haired guy who I assume is your fiancee," he finished a moment later.

"He's not my fiancee anymore," I told him softly.

"What?!" he said. Shock and hope filled his voice.

"I broke it off with Victor," I said more firmly.

He ran his hand through his hair and looked away. "Oh, Sophie, I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

His gaze shot back to me. "You're not?"

I shook my head. "I couldn't stay with him when my heart knew we weren't meant for each other any more; that it was meant for someone else."

I stepped closer to him as I spoke. He just watched me, a mixture of emotions crossing his face.

"What do you mean?" he asked a bit fearfully.

A smile tugged at my lips. "I know it might sound crazy since we just met but what I'm saying is that my heart was, well is, meant for you."

Charlie's face lit up with a huge smile before he closed the distance between us and kissed me. His lips were warm and tender on mine. His hands went around my back pulling me closer. Mine found there way to the nape of his neck.

"I love you Sophie," he said breathlessly when we parted. "And it doesn't sound crazy."

I was breathless myself. "Good. And I love you, too."

"Ah, Sophie, you don't know how hearing that makes me feel."

I smiled up at him as he continued holding me close. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

"You know Gran told me I was a 'total idiot' after you left with Lorenzo's son."

"Why would she say that?"

"Because I let you go; an action I will never repeat again."

I kissed his lips but removed them before the kiss could be deepened. "You know when I saw you in the street I was thinking about you."

"You were?" He sounded surprised.

I let out a quiet laugh and nodded. "Don't sound so surprised."

"I can't help it. After I saw you and Victor I thought that you'd go back to New York and get married. I was so heartbroken at seeing you and him that I had to stop and collect myself before going back to Gran and telling her...well telling her that I didn't speak to you."

I cupped his cheek with my hand and inhaled his citrusy scent. "I was thinking about meeting you and Claire and I was comparing you to Victor."

He straightened up slightly. "You were? How'd I do?"

I laughed. "I think you did well."

"I'm glad."

I just shook my head at him. He captured my lips again and this time I let it deepen. When I came on this trip I never expected to find the amazing story I found with Claire and Lorenzo nor did I ever expect to meet someone like Charlie. Though it was a sad ending with Victor,I'm glad that I met Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. _

I fixed the dark green shawl over the shoulders of my olive green dress as I started down the aisle. I didn't get far before a warm hand grabbed my waist, making me stop.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Charlie asked, pulling me closer and kissing my lips. He looked handsome in a dark gray suit.

I smiled. "No but shouldn't you be telling that to the bride? It's her day after all."

"Gran's busy being congratulated by everyone outside. The reception will be beginning soon."

Charlie and I were at Lorenzo's villa in Italy to help celebrate Claire and Lorenzo's marriage. Charlie escorted his grandmother down the aisle while I stood beside her as vows were exchanged. It was truly wondrous that I found myself here with Claire and Charlie when it was only two months ago that we met and found Claire's lost love; two months ago that I had fallen in love with Charlie, and upon seeing him in front of my hotel, broken up with my then fiancé, Victor, and gone after him.

"What are you still doing in here?" Charlie asked bringing me to the present.

I placed my hand on the shawl. "I dropped my shawl."

"When did you drop it?"

"As everyone began leaving. So I stayed behind."

"Well, we should probably head outside before Gran starts worrying," he stated awkwardly.

I raise my eyebrow quizzically at him but he didn't seem to notice.

"She'll want her maid of honor by her side," he added, taking my hand.

I shrugged his non answer off as I let him lead me out of the chapel. The reception space wasn't far. It was being held outside in a part of the grounds that overlooked the vineyards. Round tables were set up with white linen tablecloths for the guests. Claire, Lorenzo and their wedding party, which included Charlie and I were seated at the head table, a long table covered in white linen tablecloths. At the moment, the two seats next to Claire sat empty. We started towards the newlyweds when a young woman with her brown hair and a strapless gown with a green bodice and floral accents came up to us. During the ceremony she had been sitting on the bride's side of the aisle. She came up to Charlie and kissed his cheek.

"Charlie! There you are! It seems like ages since we've seen each other."

Charlie cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I've been busy."

The woman turned to me. "I can see that," she said with a wink.

He turned to me. "Sorry, Sophie, this is my cousin Patricia. Patricia, this is Sophie."

"Sophie? The Sophie?"

He smiled. "Yes."

"The one you're…." she began but Charlie gave her a stern look; a look reminiscent of the one my father would give me when he thought I needed to stop talking before I revealed something he didn't want me to.

"…in love with," Patricia finished though I could tell that she was going to say something different.

I held out my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she said shaking it.

"So, Charlie's told you about me?"

Patricia smiled. "A little. Don't worry he had nothing but praise for you."

Charlie seemed to fidget uncomfortably at the conversation.

"I'm sure," I said placing my hand in his. He gently squeezed it in gratitude.

"Hasn't he mentioned me?"

"A little," I answered. Charlie talked before of his family, including Patricia. "Why haven't we met before?"

She placed her hand on Charlie's shoulder. "Because my cousin here wants to keep you all to himself."

"No, it's because you were always busy," he countered.

Patricia just shook her head at him, smiling. I couldn't help but do the same.

"Also, Nana was busy all day so I only got to see her as she walked down the aisle. I did, however, talk to her after the ceremony. It was lovely wasn't it?" Patricia asked.

I nodded. "It was."

"We should probably go sit before Gran comes over here," Charlie told us.

I glanced over at Claire. She was watching us. "That's probably a good idea." As I said this, a white-liveried waiter carrying a bottle of champagne walked passed Patricia. "I guess we'll see you later," I said to her.

She nodded. "I'll probably see you after dinner."

Charlie and I made it to our seats as the waiter finished filling our glasses with champagne. I sat next to Claire while Charlie sat to my left.

"Is everything all right darling?" Claire asked, leaning towards me.

"Yes," I answered. "I dropped my shawl in the chapel and stayed back to find it." I didn't need to tell her that Charlie sought me out or that we ran into Patricia. She saw the three of us talking. She smiled at me and squeezed my arm tenderly. Before either one of us could say more Lorenzo stood holding his champagne flute.

"My lovely wife, Claire, and I would like to welcome all of you for being here to celebrate this joyous occasion. Each one of you has meant something special to us," he said in his gentle, yet commanding voice.

"Felicitazioni!" someone called out. It sounded like my friend, Isabella, one of the Juliet Secretaries. I knew the word-congratulations.

Lorenzo smiled and raised his glass. "Grazie."

"To the happy couple," Patricia said.

I lifted my glass with everyone else as a round of "congratulations" chorused around the tables. Before drinking from his flute, Lorenzo bent down and kissed Claire. After the toast, dinner was served. It was a choice between the newlywed's favorite Italian dishes-pasta carbonara and shrimp scampi. I had the shrimp scampi and it was delicious. About halfway through the meal I glanced over to Charlie wondering why he was being so quiet. He kept glancing nervously at the spot where the musicians were setting up every couple of minutes. I didn't know why he was nervous.

After the meals were finished, Lorenzo asked a small group of musicians that he hired to start playing music. He stood and held out his hand to Claire. "Shall we?" he asked her. She quickly acquiesced and he led her to a bare area near the musicians.

I smiled as I watched them slowly move together. He was handsome in his dark gray suit while she glowed in her charming gray dress and jacket set. They kept their eyes trained on each other's the entire time.

The music had a soft melody and I found myself swaying to it. I didn't realize that I closed my eyes until someone tapped me on the shoulder. Opening my eyes, I turned to find Charlie looking at me. "Do you want to dance?" he asked, standing and holding out his hand. I nodded as I stood and took his hand. Together we walked over to where Claire and Lorenzo were dancing. I placed my hands on Charlie's shoulders and he wrapped both of his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. With his hands firmly resting on my back, we started swaying to the music. As the music hit a crescendo he twirled me.

"I didn't know you could dance," I voiced after catching my breath.

Charlie shrugged. "There are a lot of things you still don't know about me." He was trying to sound charming but I could sense the something off in his voice.

"Charlie what's wrong? You have been acting weird all day," I asked as the song ended. A new one started and he took my right hand in his left as we began moving to the new beat.

"Charlie," I prodded after a few minutes of silence.

"Sophie...I wanted to um…marry me?"

My eyes widened in surprise at his question and I felt my chest tighten. I needed air. I stepped away from Charlie not knowing what he saw in my face and quickly walked by all of the tables. I found a grassy area nearby. A peach colored building with a large balcony loomed behind me. Placing my hands on my knees, I took deep breaths. I couldn't believe that Charlie just asked me to marry him! I loved him but we had only been together two months and most of those two months were spent apart with my living in New York City and Charlie living in London. I had just ended a long engagement when Charlie and I got together. I didn't know if I was ready to enter into another engagement so soon.

"Sophie? What's the matter? Why did you run away?" Charlie asked from close by.

I looked up to see him standing a few feet away. At his worried expression my chest loosened up. "I needed a moment to think. You surprised me."

He cast his eyes down guiltily. "I'm sorry. I surprised myself."

"You did?"

He nodded, looking up. "I was going to ask you to move in with me. 'Marry me' just slipped out."

"So you meant to ask me to move to London?"

"Yes. "

"So you don't want to marry me?" I couldn't believe I asked that. Just a few minutes ago I was wondering if I was ready to be engaged again and now I was anxious, wondering if Charlie hadn't meant to ask me.

He came closer, taking my hands in his. "I do, but I thought that it might be too soon to ask. We've only been together a short time."

I smiled at him and his return smile lit up his entire face, showing me just how happy he was that I wasn't angry. And I wasn't. For the past two months Charlie had been my rock; the one person I could always count upon. He helped me when I had writers block and encouraged me to show my story to my boss, Bobby. He even read it before I handed it in. His opinion was probably a bit biased because of his feelings for me but I loved that he wanted to see it. He also was there for me with the fallout from breaking up with Victor. He understood me and challenged me in ways that Victor never could and I could see Charlie always being there for me. Charlie seemed to be waiting for me to say something. Right then and there I decided that if he asked me again I would say yes to his proposal.

"I think that you should ask me again."

"Ask you to marry me?" he asked cautiously. I nodded.

He kneeled down on one knee. Love shone from his eyes. "Sophie, I love you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," I answered immediately.

Charlie stood and wrapped his arms around me before pulling me close and kissing me.

"Thank you," he said once we parted.

I raised my eyebrow in question. "For what?"

"For saying yes."

I shook my head at him. "You don't have to thank me. I love you and I want to marry you."

"You do?"

"I do," I said wrapping my arms around his shoulders and kissing him.

"I'm just glad you didn't say it was too soon. I was afraid I scared you off by what I said earlier."

"Surprise, yes. Scare, never."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything that is recognizable..._

My hands ran down the fabric of my vintage nineteen hundreds lace pintuck bodice wedding gown in an attempt to smooth out any wrinkles. The dress also had shear cap sleeves. A bun, chandelier earrings and a matching necklace finished my look. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror of my room at the Waldorf Astoria in New York City, I looked back at the woman standing in the mirror. She appeared fine but to my discerning eye I could tell that she was nervous-that I was nervous. I knew that I loved Charlie and he loved me. I also knew that this was our wedding day so I didn't understand where my apprehension was coming from.

"Sophie?"

I turned to find Lorraine, my matron-of-honor, standing in the doorway. She was wearing an Edwardian style yellow square neck dress with a black overlay. Her curly brown hair was back in a low chignon. "Is everything okay?" she asked me.

"Yes," I answered, trying to sound like I meant it.

"It's almost time."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "All right. I'm coming."

As I stepped into the sitting area of my room, I grabbed the pair of white, elegant, elbow length gloves that lay on a nearby mahogany table. The room had off white walls, plush red chairs and a carpet with an elaborate floral design. I noticed Patricia, my bridesmaid and Charlie's cousin, sitting in one of the chairs. She was dressed in the same gown as Lorraine.

"There you are. I thought that we'd have to send out a search party, you were in the loo for so long," Patricia teased as she stood.

I gave her a weak smile. "I can't believe today is _the day _you know?"

Patricia nodded. "I know. It seems only yesterday that he proposed at Nana's wedding. I can't believe eighteen months has gone by so quickly. Though I have to say that Charlie's the happiest I've seen him since before his parent's death."

I didn't know if that was true since I've only known him a short time compared to his cousin but I did know that Charlie was different now than when I first met him.

Lorraine smiled. "What do you think he's doing right now?"

Patricia grinned back mischievously. "Probably trying to imagine how Sophie looks in her gown and counting down the minutes until he can take it off of her."

I was only half listening to them as I slipped the gloves over my hands and gently flattened any creases. "I wonder if he's at all nervous."

"I'm sure he's anxious to see you," Lorraine said. Patricia raised an eyebrow probably at my not responding to her last statement, something I would normally do, but just nodded in agreement.

A knock at the door quieted us. Patricia walked over and opened it.

"May we come in?" I heard Claire ask. I only had a moment to wonder who she meant by we when I saw Patricia step back to allow a wheelchair followed Claire, who was pushing it, into the room. My grandmother sat in the wheelchair. She was eighty years old with bluish white hair and hazel eyes. Both she and Claire were in beautiful gowns. Claire in green and Grams in blue.

"Hope we didn't interrupt anything," Grams said softly.

I shook my head. "No, Patty and Lorraine were just talking about Charlie."

"He's such a darling boy," Grams murmured.

I grinned at her words as I ran my fingers lightly over my hair to make sure my bun was still in place.

"Are you all right darling?" Claire asked me, concern lacing her voice.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I answered not sounding as confident as I would like.

She pointed to my arms. "You keep tugging at the ends of your gloves."

I gazed down and saw that she was right. I was tugging at my gloves unconsciously to make sure they stayed up at my elbows. I immediately stopped, letting my hands fall to my sides.

"And before you were running your fingers over your hair," Claire added.

"I'm a bit nervous," I said sheepishly.

Claire came closer and hugged me loosely. "Feeling nervous on your wedding day is perfectly normal. I'm certain the moment you see Charlie it'll disappear."

"Were you ever nervous on your wedding day?"

Claire nodded. "When I married Charlie's grandfather. All throughout the morning before the ceremony I was a wreck but the moment I saw Jack I calmed."

"Your grandfather was the anxious one when we married," Grams chimed in. I had forgotten that she was in the room.

"And you?" I asked her.

"Serene," she answered a bit forlornly.

At her voice I panicked a little. "Oh, Grams, I'm sorry. I know you still miss Grandpa. We all do."

She patted my right hand. "It's fine dear. Anyways it's your day. You should be happy. Not let some old piddy like me ruin your day."

"You haven't ruined my day," I told her earnestly.

She smiled up at me. "I have something for you." She gestured to a white box in her lap; a box I just now noticed. She took off the lid and Patricia took it from her. Grams withdrew a long piece of ivory colored lace. The edges of it were embroidered with an intricate swirly design.

"Oh Grams…." I murmured.

"This is the veil I wore when I was married and my daughter wore at her wedding. Now it's your turn."

I reached out with my fingers to lightly touch the veil. "It's beautiful…"

"Allison wanted to be the one to give this to you but unfortunately Chris became ill," she told me.

I nodded solemnly. My twelve year old cousin came down with the flu and my aunt decided it better to stay home with him. She was unhappy at missing the ceremony but I told her that I'd come and see her with Charlie after the honeymoon when Chris felt better.

"She'll be missed," was all I managed not knowing what else to say.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. They all knew how close I was to my aunt. After my mom left, she took on the role herself as I was growing up.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. How about you bend so that I can put the veil on you," Grams said after a moment.

Claire frowned. "Lisa, allow me. You don't want Sophie's stunning dress to get mussed up."

"No," Gram admitted. She handed Claire the veil and she stepped behind me to place it on my head. It was a cathedral length veil so it fell down almost meeting the train of my dress. Claire was fluffing the veil so it sat nicely when there was a knock at the door. Lorraine was closest so she opened it.

"Hi," came a new feminine voice.

I looked over to see a red haired, hazel eyed woman wearing a black dress and jacket. "Hi Alexa," I greeted. She was my wedding planner. We had originally met at Brown but never really hung out together until we ran into each other a few years ago while I was checking some facts for a story.

Alexa came in carrying a brown clipboard shortly followed by my father. My mouth literally dropped at seeing him. He was wearing light gray pants, dark gray coat with tails and white shirt, cravat, and silver vest.

"Wow, Dad," I began but paused when I saw the stunned deer expression on his face.

"Sophie, sweetheart you look..."

"Different?" I suggested.

"No…yes…I mean you look beautiful," he answered.

I blushed, touching my veil. "Thank you," I said softly.

He came closer to me and kissed my cheek.

"David, don't make her mess up her make-up," Grams admonished.

He took one step back and gave her a sheepish grin. "I won't Mom."

"Everything is all set downstairs. Is everyone ready here?" Alexa asked checking something on her clipboard.

"I think I need to go check my lipstick," I answered quickly.

Alexa was in front of me instantly with her hands on my arms. "Sophie, you look fine. Just breathe."

I took a deep breath releasing it slowly. Then another.

"Better?" Alexa asked.

"Umm…" I answered twisting my necklace.

She sighed. "Relax Sophie. Everything is right on schedule and Charlie will be speechless when he sees you."

"Here, Soph…." Lorraine said handing me my bouquet of red roses, yellow roses and white hydrangea. I took it trying not to drop it and saw that Lorraine and Patricia were already holding their bouquets of yellow roses and white hydrangea.

"We better get downstairs," Claire said to Grams. She then looked at me. "Just remember to breathe. The moment you see Charlie all of your nerves will be forgotten."

"Thank you, Claire."

She smiled. "See you downstairs."

I nodded as Grams reiterated Claire's last sentiment.

I began worrying my lip but stopped when I felt gentle pressure near my elbow. I glanced over to find my father watching me.

"Let's go, I said before he could ask me if I was all right. I didn't need another person asking me that question.

He nodded along with Patricia and Lorraine who went first. As we made our way to the elevator Patricia stumbled forward slightly but caught herself before she could fall.

"Curse these blasted heels," she muttered in frustration.

I giggled at her words. I knew it wouldn't have been funny if she fell but the way she spoke struck me as humorous for some reason.

Patricia looked back at me. "I'm glad I amuse you."

I giggled again. "I'm sorry….are you…" I asked between giggles. My laughing helped eased away the nerves I was experiencing.

"I'll just have to watch my step," she answered.

Alexa came from behind me and my father. "Patricia, I'm glad you didn't fall…." The others murmured in agreement, "…but we have a schedule to keep."

"When did you get so bossy?" I teased, surprised with how much better I felt.

Alexa smirked. "Oh, I've always been this way haven't you noticed?"

o~o~o

The nerves that had dissipated right before we reached the elevator returned once we reached the first floor.

"Breathe," my father said from my left.

I did as he said and felt a little better. Soon we were at the closed doors of the Vanderbilt Terrace where the ceremony was being held. Alexa opened the doors and soft music floated out from the room. Patricia then Lorraine started slowly walking through the doors. Soon it was my turn. I took my father's proffered arm with my left hand, resting it in the crook of his elbow.

"Okay, remember….left together, right together," Alexa reminded us as we started over the threshold and into the room.

The room was subtly lit with low lighting. A chandelier was placed in the center hanging over the white runner. White columns topped with white flowers lined the runner with comfortable looking chairs with white cushions placed on either side of the runner. Family and friends were standing looking in my direction and I entered with my father. Finally I looked at the altar, a small white platform with four similarly colored columns holding up more white flowers. Charlie stood on the platform with his best man, Richard, a childhood friend, and groomsman, Daniel, a colleague from work, beside him. They were all wearing the same suit as my father but Charlie's had a red rose in the lapel of his jacket. A gasp left my lips as my eyes met his. He smiled at me and all of my nerves disappeared. I smiled back at him. As I walked down the aisle with my dad, my eyes never left his. They seemed to burn into mine showing me desire and love. I tried to show all of my love for him into my own eyes as he took my hand and helped me up on the platform.

"Charlie and Sophie welcome you all here and ask you to bear witness to this joyous occasion…" the priest began.

I wasn't really hearing what he said as my attention was focused solely on Charlie. His blue eyes were smoldering. It wasn't until I saw his mouth move that I concentrated on what was being said.

"Sophie," he said, "I wasn't looking for anyone when you unexpectedly came into my life, now I can't imagine my life without you. If you hadn't chased after me that day in Verona when I was outside your hotel, that day we declared our love, I don't know what would have become of me. Luckily you are here in front of me pledging to be my wife…." He smiled, "and I am in return pledging to be your husband from this day forth. I love you."

"I love you, too," I mouthed to him, tears in my eyes. He placed a kiss on my gloved hand.

Hi smile was encouraging as I started my vows. "Charlie, I never meant to fall in love with you but I did, I said smiling, "I know that we only knew each other for a short time when we gave our hearts to each other but I can't bear to think of what might have happened if we had never met. You have become a central part of my world and I never want to spend a day without you."

After I finished my vows we exchanged rings, a pair of simple gold bands.

"Now it's my extreme pleasure to announce that you are man and wife," the priest said after a few parting words.

Charlie pulled me closer to him, his hands resting on my back. I placed my hands around his neck as we sealed our vows with a kiss. It was sweet and reverent and all Charlie and I couldn't wait to stat the rest of our life together.


	4. Chapter 4

_I would again like to thank my amazing co author hippogifftamer for everything she has done for the story._

_8 months later…._

My heart sped up as I stood in the black and white tiled bathroom looking down at the white stick that was perched on the marble sink. Two pink lines stared back at me.

"Oh my," I murmured, unsure if I was really interpreting the lines correctly. The box the test had come in sat on the opposite corner of the sink. I grabbed it and reread the instructions. I felt lightheaded as I saw that two lines did mean that I was pregnant.

"How am I going to tell Charlie?" I wondered. Before I could answer that question, I heard the door open and close downstairs.

"Sophie," Charlie called.

I didn't want him finding that our lives were about to change by seeing me staring at the pregnancy test in the bathroom. So with more effort than it usually took, I walked into our bedroom and sat on the edge of our bed. The white comforter peeked out under my jean clad legs.

"Sophie," he called again. Footsteps on the stairs indicated that he was headed up them.

The light blue walls seemed to close in on me as I listened to those steps. I didn't know why I was so panicky and nervous. Charlie and I had mentioned the possibility of one day having children but we had never talked about it in depth. We were still newlyweds, getting ready to spend our first Christmas together as husband and wife. And when we did talk about it, there was never any indication that he would be opposed to becoming a father. I always thought that I'd get married and have a family, just not so soon after marriage.

"Sophie, what is it?"

I glanced over to see Charlie in the doorway. The top button of his green shirt was undone and his hands rested against his gray suit pants. He wore a worried expression. I opened my mouth to answer then closed it again, afraid that nothing would come out. He came in the room and sat next to me on the bed.

He faced me and gathered both of my hands in his. "Please tell me." His eyes pleaded with me to answer.

His expression tore at my heart. I looked down at my lap, seeing my red long sleeve t-shirt and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. "CharlieI'mpregnant."

"What did you just say? I couldn't understand you, sorry," he said after a moment.

I took another breath and let it out, willing myself to speak slower. "Charlie, I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened as he stared at me with his mouth slightly agape. Minutes went by before his mouth curved up faintly before dropping down into a frown.

"Charlie, what's the matter?" I asked confused by the wide array of emotions that I just saw on his face.

Panic and nerves began to set in again as he stayed silent for several minutes.

"You're really pregnant?" he asked when he found his voice.

I nodded thankful that he had decided to speak though he didn't answer my question.

He stood letting go of my hands. "Ar...are you sure?"

"Yes," I answered confidently.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Charlie…" I began feeling heat rise in my cheeks. "I just told you that I was."

"Did you see a doctor?"

"Not yet. Charlie what's with all these questions?" I'm sure that I was starting to look as red as my shirt.

He paced back and forth for a few minutes then stopped right in front of me. "Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yes! The test is in the bathroom! Why won't you believe me?!" I felt tear running down my cheeks as he stood there questioning me.

Something inside of him cracked and his expression became panicked, worried and ashamed. "Soph," he said kneeling in front of me. "Oh, Sophie, I didn't meant to upset you or think that I don't trust you."

"Then why all the questions," I managed through my tears.

He ran his fingers over his chin. "Honestly, I don't know. I suppose you just really surprised me that's all."

"But you never questioned me like that before," I intoned, brushing away some tears.

Charlie wiped away a few tears with his thumbs before cradling my face between his hands. "I'm sorry." He sounded contrite. "I promised myself I'd never upset you like that and I've gone and mucked things up."

I gazed into his eyes as I sorted out everything that just happened. Why was I acting like this? Could it be because of the pregnancy?

He looked as contrite as he sounded. It reminded me of the time when we were searching for Lorenzo and he told me that I didn't know a thing about real loss. He apologized and I had forgiven him at the time because he didn't really know anything about me and I didn't really want to be on bad terms with him. Now, we were married and he knew me inside and out. He would normally act more rationally but maybe the news really jolted him. I knew that it initially threw me for a loop. I still wasn't over the shock.

"Forgive me?" he pleaded, pulling me from my thoughts. He even stuck out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. He knew by doing that he made me smile

I couldn't help it-I smiled.

His face lit up. "So am I forgiven?"

"As long as you never question me like that again."

"Never."

"Then yes."

He released my face and sat down beside me again and for some time just stared at the space in front of him. "I'm going to be a father," he said quietly after several minutes.

"Yes," I told him.

"A father…" he repeated.

"And I'm going to be a mom." As I said this, I could see his lips mouthing the word "mom".

He turned to me, the surprise wearing off. "Soph…we should see the doctor tomorrow just to make sure everything's all right…"

"I'm sure everything is fine. I'll call the doctor and take the next appointment they can give me."

"But," he started.

"Please don't worry," I told him, feeling more in control of myself. "I'll call them tomorrow. The office is closed for the night."

"All right," he answered, appeased for the time being.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/n I would again like to thank my pal **_hippogriff-tamer for all of her help with the story

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own any of the recognizable people or places…._

_6 and a half months later…._

_A small boy ran over to the river's edge and looked down at the water. His blonde hair swayed in the light wind._

"_Joey, come away from there," I called to him._

_The boy looked over his shoulder at me with his bright green eyes. "But Mama, there are fish in water." He kneeled down and stuck out his hand like he was going to put it in the water._

"_Don't!" I cried out, moving towards him._

_He didn't seem to hear as he stuck his hand in the water and immediately pulled it back. When I reached him, I saw tears staining his cheeks. He was cradling his now fisted hand to his chest._

"_What happened?!"_

"_It hurts Mama!" he wailed._

_I gently took his fisted hand into my own and coaxed him to open it. Where there should have been a punkie finger there was a bloody stump. I immediately wrapped it in my shirt to stanch the blood, not caring that it would stain._

_Before I could do or say anything else a voice came over the wind. "Sophie!" it said._

_I didn't dare look around when my son was injured. I unwrapped my shirt to see if the bleeding stopped when I heard the voice again. It sounded masculine and familiar…. _

"Oh," I gasped shifting around awkwardly. I felt wetness on my cheek. Wiping at it with my finger, I found that it was a tear.

"Sophie, what's the matter?"

I looked to where Charlie's voice had come from. He was standing next to the bed, where I was lying. He was dressed in jeans and a green t-shirt. He wore a worried expression.

"I'm a bit uncomfortable," I answered trying unsuccessfully to reposition the pillows that cushioned my back. I was also trying to deflect him from questions about my tears.

His worry faded a little but remained as he saw what I was trying to do. "Here, let me."

He helped me sit up slightly before moving and fluffing the pillows.

"Better?" he asked after helping me lower back onto them.

I moved a little back and forth testing the new arrangement. "Yes, thank you."

"Were you just dreaming?" he asked me. "You were yelling 'Don't!' and then you looked shocked and panicked. Also you were crying."

I was silent for a moment waiting to see if I could to recall my dream. "I was outside with a young boy about five or six years old and he was standing near a river…." I began before telling him the rest of my dream.

"So, he lost his finger and that's when you awoke?"

I shook my head. "I heard my name being called but it sounded like whoever was calling it was a great distance away."

He ran his hand through his hair. "That was me you heard. When I saw your tears, I was frightened. I didn't know what was wrong so I said your name to awaken you."

"I'm sorry," I told him. Ever since I told him that I was pregnant he had been worried that something could befall me and the baby. He rarely left my side and when we had a checkup with the doctor he would always ask a million questions-some of which he had asked more than once. He didn't need the added stress of seeing me upset over a dream.

He looked confused. "For what?"

"For frightening you. You don't need to be more worried than you already are."

He sighed. "Soph, I know that I haven't been the easiest person to live with these past months…"

"That's an understatement," Claire stated as she walked into the room. She wore a white blouse and brown skirt. She had come to stay with us about a month ago conveniently at the same time that my doctor had put me on bed rest. She was planning to stay until a few weeks after our son came. Yes, Charlie and I were having a son. We had found out the gender of the baby at one of our last ultrasounds.

"Gran…" Charlie protested.

I smiled at Claire. We both knew that my pregnancy had been fraught with his worries and concerns. Most were completely unfounded. His mom had a difficult delivery with him and his father had been afraid of losing her. Those fears had been inherited by Charlie. No matter how many times Claire and I told him that I'd be fine or that the doctor said how healthy I was he was still fearful that something bad was going to happen at the delivery. As my due date was close, he was getting more anxious though he tried to hide it. Claire started to smile back at me until she noted my tear stained cheeks. "What happened darling?"

"I had a dream," I answered relaying what I recalled about the dream.

She was silent for a few minutes after I told her the end of my dream. "Well, dreams where a child is born without fingers or toes are normal during pregnancy but I have never heard of a dream with a child that age before."

"Maybe my being so close to my due date had something to do with it? It's only a week away."

Charlie opened his mouth to speak but my stomach grumbling prevented him from saying what he was going to say.

"You're hungry," he said instead.

I nodded. "I feel like rocky road ice cream."

Charlie left the room returning a few minutes later. "We are all out."

I frowned. Ice cream was what I was craving.

"I think you should go get some for Sophie," Claire told him.

He stared at her anxiously. "Me? Why? Why not you?"

"Because you've hardly left poor Sophie alone," she stated earnestly.

"I have not."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay maybe I have but I'm just so worried something will happen and I won't be here," he said a bit sheepishly.

I took his hand in mine. "We'll be fine," I said referring to me and our son. "Besides Claire's here…"

Charlie hesitated before kissing me. "I'll have my mobile if you need me."

"Darling, you're just going to the store, not China," Claire told him.

He sighed unhappily but left. After hearing the front door close Claire turned back to me. "I'm surprised at how worried he is."

I nodded in agreement. "I'm hoping that he calms down after Joseph is born."

"Joseph? So you finally agreed upon a name?"

It had taken us weeks to finally decide upon one name that we both liked so I wasn't surprised at Claire's question.

"We've decided upon the name Joseph David Wyman. Joseph after Charlie's father and David after mine."

"What a lovely name," Claire murmured. I could tell by her voice that she was touched by our choice.

"Did you know that my son was named after my grandfather?" she asked a moment later.

I shook my head no.

He was a good man," she stated wistfully.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach almost like a cramp but worse. It didn't feel like a kick or any of the normal pains that are associated with pregnancy and my intuition was telling me not to discount it. "Were either of them by any chance born early?"

"Why?"

"I think my Joseph wants to come greet the world now."

"Oh," Claire said loudly, her eyes widening. "Did your water break?"

I shook my head. "No, not yet but I think I just felt a contraction."

"Okay, well no panicking. That wouldn't be good for either of you."

I raised my eyebrow at her. I wasn't panicking nor would I. I remember reading that being calm is best for the baby.

She gave a small chuckle. "Right, you won't panic. Charlie would."

"Charlie! Will you call him?" I asked her.

Claire nodded. "First, though, let me help you up."

She held onto my arm with a strong yet gentle grip as she helped me sit up so that I was on the edge of the bed. She then bent down and I soon felt sandals being placed on my feet.

"Okay, now let's get you downstairs," Claire said.

I nodded as she took my arm again and helped me to stand. I smoothed the pink comfortable cotton dress I was wearing over my hips. It had been hot out the last couple of days and cotton was the coolest material. Carefully, we maneuvered out of the room and downstairs; me using the railing along with Claire to keep me steady.

When we reached the first floor I suddenly remembered my small black overnight bag I had packed for the hospital. I paused. Claire looked at me curiously. "My bag," I told her.

She nodded in understanding. "Is it upstairs?"

I nodded. "Just by the door."

"Okay wait here and I'll go get it and be back."

"Okay."

It wasn't like I could really get too far anyhow; not without waddling slowly. As I waited for Claire another contraction hit me. "Ouch," I said wincing and rubbing my stomach.

"Another contraction?" Claire asked sympathetically. She was a few feet away holding my overnight bag.

"Yes, are all contractions that bad?"

"I'm afraid so," she answered.

Claire grabbed her purse before coming once again to my side. Together we managed to get outside without any trouble. She put her hand up for a taxi and after several minutes a black taxi cab stopped in front of us. Claire helped me into the back then walked around the boot of the car to get into the other side.

"Saint Mary's Hospital," I told the driver between deep breaths. I was feeling uncomfortable with my lower back being sore and I thought deep breaths might help. They didn't really.

The driver who had dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was looking at me in the rearview mirror. He gave a slight nod and pulled away from the curb.

"I'll call Charlie," Claire said pulling my attention to her.

I nodded as I watched her pull a silver cell phone out of her purse. She punched a couple of buttons.

"Charlie, "she said once she he had answered. "Everything's fine except that Sophie thinks she's in labor."

She listened to him then said "Here she is," before handing the phone to me.

I took it and held it up to my ear. "Charlie?"

"Sophie, are you all right love?" he asked. He sounded worried.

"I'm fine except contractions hurt like hell."

"I'm coming now!" His voice sounded urgent.

"We're in a taxi heading to the hospital," I told him.

"Oh, okay," he said surprised. "Well if you have another contraction remember to breathe. And tell Gran that Dr. Felton said rubbing your back might help…"

I wanted to chuckle but I was hit with a sharp pain. "Ouch!" I knew I shouted it in his ear.

"Sophie!?"

"I'm here…"

Claire took the phone back before I could hear his response. "Charlie…" she said. I couldn't hear what he said on the other line but Claire was smiling. I could imagine that he was talking loudly and running his hand through his hair. Claire's voice jarred me from my thought. "We are in a taxi. Meet us at the hospital," she said before hanging up.

She sighed. "I'm glad that one of you can keep a clear head."

"Usually we both can unless we argue," I told her.

She smiled again. "True. Except in Charlie's case his head is unclear when arguing with you and when it comes to my great grandson."

I couldn't refute that.

When we were halfway to the hospital the taxi slowed.

"Sorry, traffic miss," he said directing the comment at me.

I saw a line of cars ahead of us. "I understand. I just hope it clears up soo…" I started as I felt something warm and wet on my inner thigh.

"Sophie?" Claire asked concerned.

"I think my water just broke," I answered her.

"Don't worry miss I'm sure things will clear up in a couple of minutes," the driver told us.

"Thanks…Mr. Jacobs…" I said reading his I.D. card that was posted on the back of his seat.

"No problem. Look traffic is already moving," Mr. Jacobs said pointing ahead of us.

I couldn't respond because another contraction ripped through me. I bit my lip trying not to cry out in pain. Then I remembered to breathe in and out like Charlie reminded me. It helped.

Claire wrapped her arm around my shoulder, rubbing it. "Sophie, you'll be at the hospital soon."

CSCSCS

We finally arrived at the hospital thirty minutes later. Despite everyone's assurances, traffic had taken a while to clear up. As we pulled up to the emergency room doors Charlie rushed outside along with a sable haired nurse in blue scrubs. She was pushing a wheelchair.

"What took so long?!" he asked frantically. He look harried.

"We got stuck in traffic," I told him sitting in the wheelchair. As I sat I noticed that the nurse had a nametag clipped to her shirt that read "Karen".

I looked up at him to see him taking calming breaths.

Claire put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We're here now. Let's get inside."

Charlie was by my side as I was pushed inside. Claire followed behind. Every once a while he would touch my hand or hair. I think he needed reassurance that I was there and doing okay; well as okay as you can be while in labor. While we were in the elevator I grabbed and squeezed Charlie's hand tightly when I felt more contraction pains. I was sure that I was hurting him but he never made a sound. When it was over I let go and saw that his skin was red where I squeezed.

"Sorry," I told him.

He shook his hand and gave me a weak smile to show me that he wasn't mad.

We reached the nurses station on the maternity ward. It was a circular desk. A red headed nurse was behind it. Charlie went up to her. "My wife is in labor," he said loudly.

The nurse looked at him then me. "Name?"

"Wyman," he answered.

CSCSCS

14 and a half hours later...

"Okay Sophie you're close," Dr. Felton said. She was sitting at the foot of the bed wearing green scrubs. Her sandy brown hair was swept back in a ponytail.

After Charlie had given the nurse our name I was taken to a room and given a blue hospital gown to put on. Claire left to give Lorenzo a call to tell him that I was in labor while Charlie helped me change and lay in bed. The nurse, Karen, came in and took my blood pressure and hooked me up to a fetal heart monitor so we could see Joseph's heart rate. I was also hooked up to another machine that showed spikes when I had a contraction.

The contractions continued to hurt as the hours wore on. Ice chips helped as did breathing but I was glad when Dr. Felton said that I could have an epidural. The drug worked quickly and I'm sure that Charlie and Claire were just as relieved as I was when it did.

"How're you feeling?" Charlie asked. He was sitting to my right.

"I'm ready to meet Joseph," I answered.

Claire patted my left hand which was next to where she sat. "So are we darling."

"Sophie," Dr. Felton said.

I looked towards her.

She smiled "You're at ten centimeters."

"Is it time to push?"

She nodded. "On the next contraction I want you to start pushing, okay?"

"Okay," I answered.

It only took a couple minutes for the pressure to mount signaling a contraction.

They had been coming closer and closer together in the last couple hours. As the pressure subsided a bit I grabbed both Charlie's and Claire's hand and began to push.

Soon Dr. Felton patted my foot. "You can relax for a moment."

I let out the breath that I was holding while I pushed and looked at Charlie. His expression was pained but he was trying to hide it. I immediately let go of his hand. "Sorry," I said guiltily.

He took my hand in his and relaxed his face, giving me a small, tight smile. "Doesn't the epidural help her at all when she pushes?" he asked addressing Dr. Felton.

"She'd probably feel worse if she didn't have it," she answered.

Charlie frowned at that.

"Charlie…" Claire said. "She has to push the baby out. It's not always pleasant."

"I wish she didn't have to be in so much pain," he told her.

"I'm right here," I reminded them. They were speaking as if I wasn't in the room.

I glanced to my left. "Claire, did I hurt you?"

"No, darling. I can take it," she answered soothingly.

"Are you ready to push again?" Dr. Felton asked.

Before I could respond, I saw Charlie's pained and worried expression. I gave him a small smile then turned to the doctor. "I am."

"Okay, push!"

I took a deep breath then pushed with all my might. I then rested for a minute and pushed again.

"The baby is crowning," Dr. Felton stated happily.

"Does he have any hair?" I asked her.

"Maybe some blonde fuzz."

I smiled at that.

"Okay, push again."

I did as Dr. Felton said and soon I heard a cry. I was now officially a mother!

Dr. Felton held up our son. "It's a boy," she said unnecessarily.

After they cleaned and weighed him, Joseph was placed in my arms. He did have some blonde fuzz on top of his head. I couldn't believe that this tiny creature came from me! He was so helpless and I knew that I would never let anything harm him ever.

"Wow, we made that," Charlie said in awe. Now that Joseph was born and we were both doing well his worry had dissipated.

I smiled at him. "I know. I can't believe it either."

He leaned over and brushed a quick kiss across my lips.

"He's handsome," Claire said proudly.

"He is isn't he?" I asked as I held him. Joseph was sucking on my index finger as we spoke.

Claire stood and kissed my cheek. "I'm going to call Lorenzo."

I nodded. Charlie got up and opened the door for her. She patted his cheek tenderly before leaving.

"Is there any water in that pitcher?" I asked indicting a yellow pitcher that sat on the counter on the wall in front of me.

Charlie walked over and peered inside of it. "No, just ice chips…Oh…"

"Charlie? What is it?"

He looked at me sheepishly. "When Gran called and told me you were in labor I rushed out of the store so quickly and I forgot your ice cream."

I laughed. "And you just remembered?'

He nodded. "It's probably melted by now. Still want some water?"

"Yes."

"All right. I'll be right back." He picked up the pitcher and left the room.

When the door closed I looked down at my son. "Well little one I'm sure we're in for a wild ride with each other."

"Would you have it any other way?" Charlie asked. He came in the room and after filling a cup with water sat down next to me again.

"No, would you?"

"With you, life has always been an adventure," he answered. He gently took Joseph from my arms and handed me the cup which I drank happily.

"What do you think Joey?" he asked our infant.

Joseph made a small noise that sounded like a burp.

Charlie and I both laughed. We were in for an adventure of a lifetime and I would enjoy every minute of it.


End file.
